tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Greener Grasses
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Caught In The Web The castaways would race into a field and climb a rope wall to collect three bags containing puzzle pieces. Each time they untie a bag, they must bring it back to their station. Once they have collected all three bags they would untie them and start working on a puzzle. The first tribe to solve the puzzle correctly wins immunity. Winner: Tortuga Story Night 15 Navassa returns from Tribal in a somber mood, after learning Jeffery had to be medically evacuated. Andrea states that it's heartbreaking to see Jeffery go, since he was her favorite out of all the Fans. Jason tells Andrea that he enjoyed Jeffery's company as well. Hadley is only upset because she lost an ally. At Tortuga, Elisabeth, who is usually calm, approaches Gretchen and demands to know why she flipped. Gretchen states that it wouldn't matter if she voted Kenneth, as Edward's ego had caused Ashlee to flip and vote him out and that it would buy herself a spot at the merge. Elisabeth berates Gretchen for betraying her and storms off to calm herself down. Kim whispers to J.T. that she wants Gretchen in their alliance as an extra number, but J.T. doesn't trust Gretchen. Day 16 Hadley and Barbie go out into the woods to strategize. Hadley says that since they only have six, they won't have the numbers to split the vote since one of them will be sent to Exile. Barbie suggests seeing if J.T. can get the others to send Tanner to Exile, to rid of the idol, and vote out Jason. Hadley likes the plan as the two girls split. Gerard and Tanner watch the two girls leave together in the distance and Gerard deduces that the two are sticking together for the vote. Tanner asks if Andrea would be on board with him if someone other than her, Barbie, or Hadley go to Exile, which Gerard says he doesn't know. Tanner breathes a worried sigh as he is scared he may go before Hadley. At Tortuga, Elisabeth, still angry at her former ally, ignores Gretchen the entire day. Kim takes this time to tell Gretchen about 'The Resistance', and that she proved that she could be a solid ally. Gretchen, while sketchy of Kim's offer, accepts the deal. J.T. expresses his concern to Kim, telling her that Gretchen could be a flip-flopper. Kim tells J.T. not to worry as Gretchen would be gone once there are six people left. J.T. talks to Franklin about Kim. Franklin is surprised to hear Kim added a member to the alliance without asking him how he felt and agrees that Kim is very sketchy. J.T. proposes getting rid of Kim in the early merge, but Franklin says that they would still need Kim for numbers. Kenneth then asks Elisabeth for help with fishing. Elisabeth agrees, and Kenneth takes this time to make an ally out of Elisabeth. Kenneth says that he is willing to work with Elisabeth due to her status as an outsider, telling her he doesn't fully trust the other Favorites with the exception of Gerard, as they might have formed an alliance against him. Elisabeth is happy to hear that Kenneth wants to work with her and shakes his hand, agreeing to stay loyal. Day 17 Everyone on Navassa do their morning chores with the exception of Hadley, who is still resting in the shelter. Tanner makes a comment to Gerard about Hadley's laziness. Hadley hears him and yells at Tanner for saying things behind her back. Tanner turns to Hadley and says she does the same thing. The two, once again, argue, with Hadley mocking Tanner's position in the minority and that he better hope they win immunity. Andrea tells Hadley that she is getting obnoxious and annoys everyone by starting fights for no reason, calling her an instigator. Hadley tells Andrea she did the same thing last season, and it's 'the pot calling the kettle black'. Andrea, furious, leaves to calm herself down. Day 18 The two tribes meet for the immunity challenge and Tanner is ecstatic to see Edward has left. When asked who they will sit out, Tortuga selects Franklin. The first two to go out for their tribes are Kim for Tortuga and Barbie for Navassa. Kim and Barbie fly through the rope bridge but Barbie struggles climbing to the bag. Kim snags her bag and jumps down to rush bag to her tribe. Barbie grabs her bag as Kenneth is sent out for the second Tortuga bag. When Kenneth starts climbing, Barbie returns with her bag and Gerard is sent out. Jeff comments how Barbie killed their lead, prompting Barbie to discreetly flip him off. Kenneth returns with his second bag as Elisabeth rushes out to get their third bag. When Gerard turns, Hadley rushes out. Hadley manages to catch up to Elisabeth and both return with their bag at the same time. Gretchen, Ashlee, and J.T. dump their pieces out as Tanner, Jason, and Andrea rush to start their puzzle. Ashlee directs Gretchen and J.T. on where to place their pieces while Andrea, Tanner, and Jason continue to scramble. J.T. places the final piece of the puzzle, winning Tortuga immunity. Jeff congratulates Tortuga on their win and asks who they will send to Exile. Tortuga decides sending Tanner to Exile, making him immune at Tribal and unable to give his idol to Jason. At Tortuga, the tribe celebrates. Elisabeth comments that the merge is most likely next, which excites J.T. At Navassa, Hadley feels confident. She asks if everyone will be voting Jason, to which everyone agrees. Hadley then laughs and says Jason should start packing his bags. Gerard then goes to Jason, saying he is not voting with Hadley and that he's gonna see if Andrea will vote her, as Andrea looks like she's getting tired of Hadley. Jason thanks Gerard, and jokingly says he wishes he was sent to Exile instead of Tanner, as they would both be safe. Gerard and Andrea go into the woods to talk. Andrea asks if the plan really is Jason. Gerard says it isn't and him and Jason are voting Hadley and asks Andrea to do the same. Andrea asks why, to which Gerard tells Andrea that Hadley wanted her out during the double tribal since Tanner had won immunity. The news surprises Andrea, but isn't sure if Gerard is telling the truth. Barbie and Andrea also talk strategy by the beach. Andrea asks where she stand on the vote, to which Barbie says she's voting Jason, in order to weaken Tanner. Andrea then asks if Hadley had plans to vote her out during the double tribal, to which Barbie responds she didn't hear of such a plan. At Tribal, Jeff asks the state of the tribe since Jeffery's med-evac. Gerard states it was a big blow in morale since everyone liked Jeffery. Jason then states that he might be going tonight, due to Hadley flipping on the Fans, which causes Hadley to smirk. Jeff asks Hadley why she flipped, to which Hadley responds saying Tanner and Jason never trusted her and left her on the outs. The normally happy-go-lucky Jason stops and stares at Hadley. Jason then states that what Hadley said was a lie, as Hadley was in their original six person alliance at the start of the game. Andrea looks at Hadley, wondering why she lied. Jeff asks Hadley if Jason's statement was true, to which Hadley just says it wasn't. The tribe is then called to vote. Jeff returns with the urn and asks if anyone will play the idol. No one stands and Jeff reads the votes. Jeff pulls out one Hadley vote and two Jason votes. Hadley begins to smile but it fades when she sees a second Hadley vote. Barbie also begins to look confused and turns to Gerard, who keeps his focus on the urn. Hadley turns back to the urn, figuring Jason is going since Andrea is the final vote. Turns out, she is wrong as Andrea's vote is for Hadley, blindsiding her and Barbie. Jason breathes a sigh of relief as Barbie turns to Gerard and Andrea, asking them what happened. Neither of them respond as they watch Hadley get her torch snuffed and leave Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Barbie is in hot water for voting with Hadley. * The merge finally comes! * Ashlee tries to take control! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes